What New Kid?
by Stolen Silent Stars
Summary: I was suppose to love my boyfriend of thrree years. Of course. But all of that manages to change when the new kid shows up. She finds all the time there spending together...the only kind of time she wants to spend. Au
1. Chapter 1

What New Kid?

Chapter one: Blue or Green Eyes.

Green eyes? Blue eyes? Black hair? Blond hair? Swimmer? Football player? Long time friend? New kid? These are all the questions I asked myself. That was before I made my choice. The choice on the boy to love for the rest of my life. The choice that probably changed my life forever. I didn't even know what was headed my way when he showed up. The pain and the fear. The trouble and Problems. The love the happiness. All I knew is I wasn't with the person I wanted to be with anymore. Let's start from the beginning, and then you might understand.

I showed up at school. Luke waiting for me in the parking lot as always. He sat against his red corvette looking beautiful as always. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey baby." He greeted me. He pulled me close to him from around the waist. He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"Hey Luke." He started to nuzzle my neck but I pushed him away. "Luke." I warned him. He sighed into my hair.

"I know." He pulled back.

"Thank you."

"Hey guys!" Travis and Chloe came at us. I was happy to see them again. They had been on vacation for a month.

"Hey yourselves." I replied. I pulled away from Luke but kept his hand in mine.

"Glad to see one thing hasn't changed." Chloe said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well…Claire and Chad broke up. Why didn't you tell me!?" Chloe accused. She's had a crush on him since grade school.

"Because I figured he'd have another girl before you got back so why tell." She hit my arm.

"Hey." I rubbed my arm.

"You deserve it. Oh and have you two met the new kid over there?" She pointed to a tall boy around my age. He was gorgeous. Jet black hair, sea green eyes you would never forget and toned extremely well. He had a nice tan and looked like a lost puppy. He had a tan messenger bag slung over his shoulder and wore a grey t-shirt. He had on faded jeans that were extremely loose and worn flip flops. He was ABSOLOUTLEY gorgeous.

"Isn't he hot?" Chloe exclaimed. Breaking me out of my reverie.

"No." I told her. Even though I knew he was totally hot. She gaped at me.

"Are you blind?! Look at that eye candy!" She scolded me.

"No I'm not blind. I'm happy with my own piece of eye candy." I told her moving closer to Luke.

"Yuck." She said while laughing. Luke feigned offence.

"That hurt." We all laughed. The bell rang and I looked at my watch.

"I better go." I told them all. Luke groaned.

"Do you have to? We're all seniors. You could ditch once besides Mrs. Rose rarely needs your help, please?" He begged. He stared me down with his sky blue eyes. I almost gave in.

"No, I'm sorry. I love you." I kissed his cheek and ran for it before he could change my mind. I ran through the gates and right passed the new kid. I was rushing to get there on time. The library of course had to be in the BACK of the school. I got in just on time.

"Hello Annabeth." Mrs. Rose greeted m happily.

"Hello." I sat my stuff down behind the counter. "What do you need help with this morning?" She thought for a moment.

"Oh, those racks need to be put away if you don't mind dear." I smiled. That was my favorite part even if it was tedious work. I loved to read the backs and find what was interesting. I headed for them.

"I don't mind."

"Oh dear, I have a meeting during b.a.c.e. this morning. I trust you enough to be here on your own. Will you be ok though?" I nodded. People rarely came here for b.a.c.e. anyways.

"Yes I will."  
"Okay dear see ya."

"See ya." I replied and went to work.

I was in the corner of the library with my shoes off and glasses on reading the best book I've read yet. That's why I barely noticed someone come in and call.

"Hello?" They called out again before I noticed.

"Hold on." I got up as quick as I could which caused me to trip over the stack of books I was putting away. I cursed under my breath. I started to stack them back up.

"Need help?" I looked up to see who was there and stopped stacking the books.

"Oh hi." The new kid was standing above me, looking at me like I was something new and interesting. I finally woke up and the told him.

"Mrs. Rose isn't here at the moment sorry."

"Oh ok. Could you help me then? On my schedule it says First period aide; Mrs. Rose. Does that mean I'm aiding in here or somewhere else?" I gasped. I would now be sharing my morning reading time. That didn't bother me to much. I straightened my glasses.

"Um let me see." I held out my hand for his schedule. I quickly read it. Wow. I swear fate is joking with me or something.

"Yeah, that's right. And if you don't mind I read your schedule. It's the exact same as mine except for our last class." I told him. Laughing without humor. He smiled. Wait he smiled? Why?

"I feel like an idiot for asking this but, the tour they gave didn't exactly help. It's such a big school so would you mind showing me to my classes?"

"Yeah, don't feel stupid I needed help when I was new too. My names Annabeth Chase." I stuck out my hand.

"Percy Jackson." He shook my hand. My heart fluttered.

Only then I didn't know what that meant.

A/N. Well how do you like it? Worthy of a review? Mind telling me? Thanks.

Also. Beta anyone? Please and thank you.

Stars~


	2. Chapter 2

What New Kid?

Chapter 2

I DON'T own P.J.O. and I'm definitely NOT Rick Riordan.

I started laughing so hard I thought my lungs were going to burst. Percy was sitting across the table laughing just as hard. He fell off his chair which only made me laugh harder. I had tears in my eyes I was laughing so hard. My cheeks even started to hurt. I took a deep breath and tried hard to stop laughing. Percy got back up in his chair and tried to stop laughing too. We just ended up laughing again.

Eventually we were able to stop and let our lungs get air.

"So you really streaked through the whole school covered in nothing but nacho cheese?" He nodded.

"I thought I looked completely gorgeous!" He feigned offence and tried to sound gay. I shook my head in disappointment.

"No, nope never try sounding gay again." I set my lips in a hard line trying not to smile.

"Psh, fine." He waved away the insult with his hand. "Your turn."

"For what?"

"Embarrassing stories duh!"

"Not-uh no way." I shook my head and laughed. Percy started to pout.

"Awwww Please? I'll tickle you if you don't."

"Ahhh! Fine. Let me think for a second." He started to hum the theme song for _Jeopardy_. I reached and hit him over the head.

"Ow, that's not nice." He rubbed his head where I had hit him.

"OH! I got one. I went to a water park and my bikini bottoms slipped off while by boyfriend was watching." He looked at me. He stared with a blank face.

"That's the best you can do?" I blushed.

"Yeah."

"Annabeth that was probably the worst embarrassing story I've ever heard."

"Too bad for you then."

"So have you lived here all your life?" He asked me.

"No I used to live in San Diego before I came here."

"Man, I LOVE San Diego. I lived there with my dad one summer." He smiled brightly.

"No way, where?"

"The beach obviously."

"Nice, which one?"

"La Jolla, man I loved it so much." I smiled.

"Yeah I love San Diego too. It's a great place to live." He nodded in agreement.

"Ok we need to do something before I fall asleep." He stood up and started moving two square tables together.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." He looked over at me and smiled.

- - - - - -

"Your turn." I hit the small plastic ball back across the table.

Percy and I were playing table tennis with a hair brush, a small plastic ball that Percy had on hand for some weird reason, and another smaller brush. Our back packs lay on our back in the center as the mid line. We were asking questions back and forth. Not questions like your favorite color or favorite food. More personal questions like the most special memory you have. Even funny stuff such as the one restraunt or fast food place you would never work at and why. Silly things like that. And I was having fun. I was also beating Percy pretty bad.

"Ok when was the last time you ever kissed someone?" He asked me. I blushed brightly.

"This morning actually." Something flashed in Percy's eyes I didn't recognize. It was weird.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He hit the ball back hard. I hit it back and it slid past him onto the floor.

"Wooo hooo! That's what 9-3?" I gloated.

"Ok I give up." I laughed at him. He smiled and sat back down at a table.

"Yeah it's your turn." I thought for a second.

"So do you miss it much?"

"What New York? Yeah I miss it terribly. It's really quite here. I miss knowing how to get around too. Plus I lived there for so long; it's like when I came here. I left part of me there." He nodded with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel. And I've never been to New York though; maybe you could take me some time." He smiled brightly.

"Anytime." I smiled and blushed when I caught him staring at me. We both stared at each other, and a calm silence set over us. I could hear the clock ticking behind me. I could hear the rain drops settle lightly on the ground and even hear the buzz of the old computers up against the opposite wall.

I looked away quickly and cleared my throat.

"So is there anything I should know about you?" He asked breaking the sweet silence.

"Well let me think," I thought about telling him about Luke but I didn't. "I'm a book nerd, I do track and, I love the rain." I shrugged.

"Oh, I bet there's a lot more to you then that." He smiled lopsidedly and my heart beat quickened. Bad heart. Bad heart.

I looked away quickly.

"Well what about you? Anything special I should know? Criminal record? Are you a ninja? That kind of thing." He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Well I'm a swimmer. I just moved here. I hate the rain, but love the ocean. I'm not exactly the brightest crayon in the box either." I laughed at him.

"Well that's obvious." He squinted his eyes and winced. He put his hands over his heart and cringed.

"Ouch, that hurt…ok maybe not." He straightened up and smiled. I shook my head but laughed anyways.

"I'm back Annabeth!" I heard the door open and close. A pile of papers landed on the front counter.  
"Hey Mrs. Rose this is our new aide-."

"Percy dear! How's your mother?" He stood up and hugged her tight.

"She's fine. She's even married again." He said happily as he pulled away from her. She studied him as she held him by the shoulders.

"My you've grown so much since the wedding." He hit his forehead with his hand.

"You were there. I remember sorry." She waved his apology away.

"It's ok. Well I see you've gotten acquainted with our dear Annabeth here." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So how do you two know each other?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I went to college with his mother and his mother and I have always been close."

"And you knew he was coming?" I folded my arms and stared her down. She laughed.

"I thought I'd surprise you. See how you reacted to having such a good looking young man share your position." Percy and I both blushed bright red.

"Well did you two get the book shelves done?" She asked walking back to the front desk.

"Yes we managed to get all three off the racks." She smiled, pleased.

"Good, you two can do whatever you like then." She was now concentrating hard on her computer screen. I shrugged and went to sit back down. Percy sat down next to me this time.

"So when's your next class?" I asked. He studied his schedule and thought for a second.

"In about two hours." I smiled wide.

"Perfect. Let's go." I stood up and slung my back pack over my shoulder.

"Bye Mrs. Rose we'll see you tomorrow." I waved as we walked out the door.

"Bye." She didn't even look up as we walked outside into the cool rain.

"So where are we going?"

"To my car."

"And after that?"

"You'll see." I smiled mischievously.

A/N: Ok I'm REALLY sorry it's taken me so long to update. And I'm sorry the chapter is short. Shoot me, hunt me down, criticize my crappy updates whatever you want. Anyways you guys like it? I think this qualifies as a cliffy. :D Anyways I'll be better with my updates. And yet again is anyone up for betaing this story? I think I need some help. Thanks.

~Stolen Stars


End file.
